Misery Loves Company
by OxIzzyxO
Summary: A partner story narrating the love affairs of our two favorite Hermes sons. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of a partner story about Travis and Connor Stoll. Enjoy.**

** Misery Loves Company**

** Chapter One **

Life at Camp Half Blood was smooth. Easy. It had been sence the very first day Abellona Roberts arrived.

She had expected it to be hard when she was taken from her beach home in Miami, to adjust to the life of a demi-god. But it seemed she was _very _wrong. Most everyone at Camp was friendly, though she did get threatened by a very mean looking girl who she would later learn was called Clarisse, and who she was still rather frightened of. No one made fun of her for her name like people did back in California. (she even met some other campers who had Greek names, though she still much prefered being called 'Abby') She discovered how fantastic she was at archery; and she was claimed as the daughter of Apollo on her first day.

But none of that meant there weren't any hardships. The first, was loosing Lee. They had never been particularly close, but he was her older brother, and she cared for all her siblings deeply; even the few she didn't exactly get along with so well. Then came the Second Titan War. No one in their cabin, not even Will, who had been passed down the role of leadership, could help the utter grief that overflowed them all as they came back to camp; only to stare at the empty beds that once belonged to their now deceased siblings. So many- too many, were gone forever.

But as the months passed and the Gods fulfilled their promise, Cabin Seven began to refill with new campers. New brothers and sisters.

Abby pinned her golden-blonde hair into a loose bun on the top of her head as she walked along with the rest of her cabin to breakfast. As usual, the Dining Hall was barren of any other campers when they arrived; Apollo kids were the early bird of Camp Half Blood, after all.

As they chatted at their table, the other cabins slowly began to fill in their seats, groaning and rubbing at their eyes the entire time. One boy from the Demeter Cabin stumbled in his fatigue and nearly fell flat on his face as he walked by the Apollo Cabin; causing the entire table to burst out in uncontroled laughter. The boy glared at them and continued to follow Katie Gardner to their own table, uttering curses as he went. Soon, every cabin had arrived and breakfast had begun.

"Hey, Abby?" Will called her as they stood from their table.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could tell Elain about the whole 'tribute to the Gods' thing?" Will asked as he pointed to the brazier.

"Uh, sure."

Will smiled greatefully. "Thanks." Abby smiled back.

Elain was a new girl that had arrived at camp last night just after dinner all the way from Michigan, and was claimed by Apollo durring the campfire. She was thin and seemed very meek, but was over-all a total sweetheart. She must have been only a few years younger than Abby's fifthteen, but Elain still looked rather short for her age where Abby was at about averge height. Her hair was lighter, too; more platinum blond than gold. In fact, the only identicle traits they shared were their sky blue eyes and button nose.

"Make sure you take a little more than you plan on eating," Abby told her new sister as they loaded up their plates. Elain seemed as if she was going to question her, but instead turned back to the array of food and picked up another pancake. Once they were both done, Abby nodded her head toward the brazier. "Follow me."

There were three people in front of them when she spoke again.

"When you get to the brazier, pick out the best looking thing on your plate, and throw it into the fire." Elain gave her an inquiring look. "It's like a tribute to the Gods, so when you throw something in, just say 'Apollo', and you'll be good. Watch," Abby said as she stepped up to the brazier, and picking up one of her waffels, she whispered her father's name as she tossed it into the fire. She waited off to the side as Elain did the same.

"Good job," Abby told her, and Elain smiled as they made their way back to the Apollo table.

Abby and Elain sat on the end of the table along with some of the younger kids. Not that they choose to; in fact, Abby really prefered to stay out of the little kids' drama. But these are the consiquences you face when being the last ones at the table. Though, Abby did get to learn a lot about Elain when she sat across from her. Elain wanted to be a doctor, and found an escape in playing the piano. Abby herself wasn't really all that talented in any intrument, she prefered listening or maybe singing along over playing.

Breakfast was ending, and Cabin Seven had archery first. Abby loved archery. Sure, she was good at some other stuff; like arts and crafts and the climbing wall. But archery was her strong point. Almost every Apollo camper was strong in archery, but Abby liked to consider herself a professional. PAQ.

Pofessional Archery Queen.

The name wasn't quite official yet, but she thought it might be catching on.

"Abby!" Her older brother by four months (also knows as Tony) stood beind Elain, his hand on her shoulders and chest puffed out in a very confadent mannorism. "Are you gonna cry when I kick you're butt today?"

Abby smirked. "Tony, dear, you have it confused. _You're _the one that's gonna need a tissue when I dominate your high score." Tony and Abby were to two strongest snipers in the cabin, but Tony currently is the main sniper; a fact that he rubs in her face relentlessly while she sits in her beta possition. But Abby is hopeful. Maybe if she works really hard, and does even better than Tony, Will might premote her to Head Sniper. Then, she tells herself, she could die happy.

Tony snorted. "Yeah, right. Like you could ever catch up to me, _Beta._" Abby felt her face go hot, and she stood up so Tony couldn't look down at her anymore.

A thick, sticky substance exploded at the back of her head, and her siblings stared at her, wide eyed. Her hand reached up to feel the damage. Her hair was stuck to her head and neck, and her shirt was completely ruined as the syrup ran down her spine. She slowly turned her head, ready to pound the very life out of whoever did this.

Two identicle faces stared back at her, pure horror playing out on their elvish features. Although Abby had never officially met either of them, she knew exactly who they were.

The Stolls.

Travis and Connor Stoll were the pranking Kings of Camp Half Blood. No one was spared when it came to their mischief. Oh, and there was always mischeif. What Abby found facinating, was how they almost always got away with it. Although there had deffenitely been some pranks pulled on her cabin, Abby herself had never been targeted before.

She took a step toward them-

"Abby," Will's voice snapped at her and she haulted. "Why don't you go take a shower. Get cleaned up. We'll meet you at the archery range." Abby nodded and began walking to the showers, not giving the Stolls a second glance.

She hadn't even made it have feet out of the Dinning Hall when someone caught up to her.

"I am _so _sorry." Abby rolled her eyes. Of course it would be one of the Stolls. The brother that had fallen into step with her was tall and lanky, with unruly light brown curls and navy blue eyes that sparkeled with mischief; and he of course had inheirited the Hermes Family upturned nose and eyebrows. "Please believe me when I say that it wasn't meant for you."

"Oh?" Abby stopped walking and turned towards him. "And just who was it meant for?"

"Tony," He said, scratching the back of his neck nerviously "He was hitting on our baby sister. It was for revenge." Now that all the unclaimed campers were moved out, there was only one girl in the entire Hermes Cabin, and her brothers were _very _protective of thier baby sister. It would be _very stupid_ to try to mess with her; of course Tony was prone to such idiocy. "Please," he started "I'll...I'll steal you a new shirt."

Abby sighed. "Well, okay. I guess you're forgiven, uh..." Having never met either of the Stolls, Abby had never learned which was which. People who knew them could tell them apart no problem; others used their height. It was common knowledge that the slightly taller one was Travis, but she could only tell who was taller if they were together, and perhaps back to back. Therefore, she had no idea who she was talking to.

"Connor," He, Connor, answered, sencing her minor distress.

She smiled. "Abby."

"Well Abby," Connor said giving her a cheeky grin, "You should probably go shower, and I'll get you that shirt." Abby smiled back and thanked him before walking back to her cabin to grab a change of clothes, and heading over to the showers.

Life at Camp Half Blood was smooth. Easy. And deffeniatly very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Written by LadyGaara28 on deviantART.**

While my half brothers and sisters of the Athena cabin bustled around and got ready for the day, I walked lazily to my desk and started reading with a stretch and yawn. It looked like just another boring day at Camp Half-Blood thankfully. The danger had passed and we were all still taking advantage of the peace.

Camp Half-Blood was very different from my farm back in Texas. I used to wake up to the smell of cow patties and hay, now I woke up to the smell of perfumed strawberries and freshly mown grass. When I first arrived at a young age I quickly learnt how things were run around here. If you didn't show off or purposely stood out, people would leave you alone and thankfully that's all I really wanted.

Byron Bane slid into his desk next to mine. Byron was the only person -other than Annabeth- who I could put up with. I didn't hate people; I just liked to be on my own a lot of the time.

Byron flipped open his Physics book. Oddly enough Physics was discouraged at the camp but when Byron went back to school last year and took Physics as an extra class just to pass the time, he became obsessed with it. Once he started talking about Physics there was no stopping him.

"Elle, I got the Stoll Brothers to smuggle in a new book on Universes. This is amazing! There could be really another universe! Like an alternate universe! Imagine all the Ares kids skipping around and singing Nikki Webster songs." He exclaimed happily. I hid a half smile behind my long rainbow and blond hair. I had to admit would be extremely funny to see the big buff bully Clarisse from the Ares cabin singing Strawberry Kisses around the camp with flowers in her hair and throwing rose petals everywhere.

"When you figure it out, let me know." I replied with a chuckle.

Byron's eyes lit up "You'll be the first."

The day dragged on slowly for once. I skipped breakfast and thankfully too, I heard two daughters of Aphrodite gossiping about another Stoll prank as they passed by my window, a girl from the Apollo cabin had been attacked with syrup. Byron had asked those Stoll Brothers to nick him another book on wormholes. He relied too much on those sneaky brothers. I hadn't been involved in any of their pranks so I didn't really have anything against them but they were morons so that was something but even I had to admit they looked very… hmm I guess the best word would be hot.

After lunch I went and practiced hand-to-hand combat with a Son of Ares. Blake Miller was the best no-weapons expert in the camp; in fact he was one of the only few that preferred to use his own hands to fight like myself.

"You've got to hit harder Elspeth. Use the muscles in your arms not wrist." He instructed. Again he had knocked me on my butt.

I rolled my dark blue eyes then when someone called his name I used the opportunity spring up and sucker punched him in the face.

"OW!" he howled.

I walked over to my bag with a satisfied grin. I know it sounds strange but I had a liking for revenge and I was good at it too.

Blake sat down on the bench beside me rubbing his jaw.

"Lucky bugger." He muttered angrily. I laughed. I loved his Australian terms. I had even started adopting a few of them. Someone had started laughing with me. I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was but I stopped laughing and Blake turned around.

"Oi Stoll, how about you take her on!" he called. I glared at Blake but the offer was too sweet to pass up.

One of the Stoll twins had walked over. His brother was nowhere to be seen. He had light curly brown hair, sapphire eyes, tall, skinny, elf-ish features and a look on his face that made you knew that he was up to no good no matter what the occasion.

He held out his hand "I'm the cooler twin Travis. Hmm haven't seen you around what's your name?"

I grabbed his hand as if to shake it but in one swift movement I flipped him on his back.

"My name is Elspeth Kurt. It was a pleasure beating you." I said with a cheeky smirk that he usually wore. He grinned back surprisingly.

I blushed then gathered my things. I hurried back towards the showers to cool off but I heard noises so I walked the long way around back to my cabin past Percy Jackson's cabin where Annabeth and Percy were laughing and joking.

"Shut up seaweed brain." I heard her joke. The famous Percy Jackson was acting like an idiot again.

I smiled and wondered what it would be like to be that close to someone…

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I was suddenly hoisted into the air. My clothes and underwear were ripped from the bag. I was too busy feeling good about beating up Travis Stoll that I had forgotten to zip up my shower bag! Now my Hello Kitty underwear and bra was spread out for the world to see…..

"Damn! I'm sorry Elspeth that was meant for Percy!" Travis called from behind his hiding place. I pulled my upper body towards the rope and tried to untie myself but it was useless.

"Whatever Stoll just get me down!" I wanted to get down and cover my shameful clothes. Since he knew my name I assumed this was Travis again.

Travis walked over and looked at my clothes under me then howled with laughter.

"You don't look like the Hello Kitty sort." He laughed and laughed until he was clutching his side. My face burned red. "Just get me down!" I yelled angrily.

Once he stopped laughing he lowered me to the ground.

"I'm sorry Elspeth. Let me make it up to you." He actually sounded apologetic, like he meant it. I gathered up my things.

"How?" I asked surprised that he would even offer. This wasn't his usual behaviour.

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Just call and I'll steal you any book any time or anything in that matter, I reckon I could get a few gold bars from the bank if you want. You'll be my first priority!" he explained happily then ran off to find his brother. I chuckled to myself and headed for the showers again. Well life just took and interesting turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Written by OxIzzyxO **

By dinner, everything had calmed down. All my activities had gone smoothly, and everyone had stopped calling me "Mrs. Butterworth". Not that that was clever at all. Or reasionable, seeing as none of it was my fault. Right now was the campfire; the very best time of the day. The time when the entire camp joined together and just had fun. We Apollo kids would take turns performing songs together while the others sat and talked, or roasted marshmallows.

The fire was warm and bright with the fluffy feeling of unity that seemed to smoother is all. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Percy and Annabeth holding eachother close and whispering to one another. It was times like these that made me crave affection. I looked on, not wanting to intrude. It was then that I realized that there was only one Stoll at the campfire; which one, I don't know. But the absence of the other put an uncomfertable feeling in my stomach.

That night as I curled up in bed, a crumpling sound came from under my pillow. Sitting up and reaching under, I pulled out a folded piece of paper. I had about five more minutes before Will would call lights out, so I unfolded it and read:

_"Dear Abby,_

_Just lettin ya know that I have your __shurt__ shirt, so come by the Hermes cabin tomorrow durring lunch and I'll give it to you._

_Sinseraly__ You're friend,_

_Connor" _

I chuckled to myself and mentally cursed dyslexia as I put the note onto my bedstand so that I would remember it in the morning, and fell back onto my pillow.

The next morning, the sounds of Will's guitar singing "Hey There Dalilah" eased me out of sleep. As I was prepairing for my day, my eyes caught onto something on my nightstand. Oh yeah, the note... I slipped it into my pocket and followed Will to breakfast.

Lunch finally rolled by, and I bid some of my siblings goodbye as I made my way towards the Hermes cabin. The last time I had been here, was my first day at camp. It was crowded and way too loud for me to even hear myself think. Kids had been everywhere; throwing paper balls and wrestling. Now, everything seemed a little quiet. No over zelioused kids were trying to strangle eachother, no unknown projectiles needed to be dodged, and I almost doubted the fact that this was even the same building.

I knocked softly on the door. Almost instantly, it swung open to reveal Caralyn Murcury; the soul Daughter of Hermes. She had a curly mess of dirty blonde hair, along with the signature navy blue eyes and elvish features. Cara also seemed to always wear a suspicious expression, and if she were contemplating whether or not you would bust her for something. All together, Cara reminded me of what people may call a 'troublesome pixy'.

"Yes, hello?" She looked at me exppactantly and I nearly chocked.

"Uh...Connor told me to come here.." I mumbled, feeling my ears go hot.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "Come in! Come in! He's waiting for you!" She grabbed my wrist and flung me into the cabin before stepping outside and slamming the door; but not without winking at me, of course. I stared at the wood.

Honest to the Gods, I have no idea why Will likes her.

"Why, hello, dearest Abby." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of the voise. Whipping myself around, I came face to face with who I can only presume was Connor.

"Uh, hi Connor."

"Hold on, let me just go grab your shirt." I nodded and he turned to a bunk; dragging a douffel bad from under it. He took two items out of the bag. The first he handed to me. The fabric of the shirt was soft and felt wonderful inbetween my fingers. It was a light yellow babydoll that was both simple and warm. I smiled at Connor.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

He smiled back. "It's no problem."

It was then that I noticed the other item. Connor had tucked it under his arm. I book, I realized. The title stuck out just enough for me to read...

"Wormholes?" I asked. Connor looked down at the book.

"Uh, yeah. It's for an Athena kid." I nodded.

"So, uh, where were you durring the campfire last night?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Looking through your stuff."

"...O-_kay._ And just..._why?"_ What in Zeus' name was going on?

Connor's face turned red. "No! I-I just needed to know which bunk was yours! I swear!" He shouted at me in a panic.

"It-It's okay, I guess.." I chuckled awkwardly, but he seemed relieved.

"Good. Well, I had better go."

"Yeah," I agreed, turning twords the door. "I'll see you later."

That night, as I was prepairing to head to the showers, I noticed something missing. I checked around my bunk; in the covers, under the bed. Nothing. Then I checked every laundry hamper in the cabin. Still nothing. Finally, I got tired with this game.

"Hey Kayla," I called to one of my sisters "Have you seen my red bra?" Kayla and I were roughly the same size, so we often shared clothes. Maybe she borrowed it or something?

She shook her head. "Nope, I haven't. Why? You think someone stole it?" I shrugged.

"I don't know-maybe." I tryed to think-who would steal a bra? It wasn't any of my brothers, they were too wimpy. One of my sisters maybe? But why would they have any reason to? Perhaps it was an Aphrodite kid... Then it hit me.

Stole.

Stoll.

"CONNOR!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four written by LadyGaara28 on deviantArt. Enjoy.**

"Elle wake up!" Byron called as he shook me roughly awake. I opened my eyes and glared at him. Instantly he clutched his hand and fell to his knees with a scream of pain but as fast he has started he stopped.

I leapt to his side.

"Byron I- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please tell me you're alright!" I pleaded. You see whenever I was angered… I could hurt people… I was unintentional but I could hurt someone enough to make them go insane.

Byron looked up at me. His face was now pale and he had a small stream of blood flowing from one of his nostrils, whatever news he had was now forgotten.

"What did you do Elle?" he asked bewildered. I looked away from his pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry. Um breakfast time I do believe." I mumbled then went to get ready for the day.

Byron kept glancing over at me during breakfast but he didn't repeat a word of what I had done to anyone.

Once I had finished my Coca-Puffs and Milo I wondered over to the forest. This time I was careful not to be caught in another one of Travis's traps.

I found a small clearing in which sunlight was pouring down into like a waterfall. I took off my shoes and lay down under the warm beautiful sun; its warm rays covered my skin, the soft sweet smelling grass under me like a soft duvet and the chirping of birds filled my ears in a beautiful melody. I was glad I had worn a V-neck shirt and mini denim short today.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a twig snap. My head snapped up. If it was a monster so help me it was about to get a one way ticket to Hades…

One of the Stoll brothers walked casually out of a dark green shadow.

"Hey Elspeth, um I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" he said with a shy smile.

I sat up and shook my head; little leaves fell out of my long hair. "No um not at all. I was just about to go actually…"

"Oh no please don't go because of me." He sat down on a patch of grass next to me then lay back with his hands behind his head. I looked at him wearily then lay down next to him.

"So um I still feel bad about yesterday. Could I maybe um I dunno get to know you or something?" he stammered nervously.

"No." I said instantly but I wanted to take it back the minute I said it. Hurt flashed across his face but a smile replaced it.

"It's ok, I was just wondering." He said shrugging it off

"I mean, maybe. We're very different people tho." I changed my mind suddenly.

"You don't know that. We only met yesterday." He pointed out.

"True but I have training anyaway." I admitted.

"Hey before you go could you tell me your favourite band?"

"Lady Antebellum, now I have to go. See you around maybe." I said then ran back to the camp.

Blake was waiting impatiently when I had eventually reached the sword arena.

"One, where were you? Two, where are your shoes?" he asked angrily.

"I went for a walk, no big deal and…. I guess I left them in my cabin…" I lied. I didn't want him to know I had been with Travis because Blake would only freak out even more.

Blake was obviously very, very upset that I was late because he put me through a fair dinkum fitness trail. He had me climb the lava wall, run around the sword area 20 times, row him out to sea until he said to go back then 100 push ups and 500 sit ups, and 50 squats, then a run through the forest.

"Keep going!" he called from behind the basketball hoop. He thought I needed to work on my hand-eye coordination by shooting hoops. I had dunked most of them but the ache in my muscles was becoming unbearable.

When I shot the ball forwards again, it bounced off the hoop and sprung towards a team of Ares kids that were playing a half-court game.

"Go fetch it then get ready to fight." Blake instructed with a huff. I had had enough! How dare he expect me to fight him after all the work I done today! I scowled past him at a cabin not wanting to inflict any pain to him then stormed off but I tripped over my own aching feet and landed onto the concrete with a thud.

Blake hurried over to me but I pushed him away.

Someone else scooped me up in their arms princess-style.

"Put me down… now." I said dangerously but the person just chuckled "I will once you've had some ambrosia, you have a nasty gash on your leg." Now that the stranger mentioned it there was a slight twinge of pain in my left thigh... great.

Blake nodded stiffly "But so help me Stoll, which ever you are… if you're pulling sort of prank… I will hunt you down." He warned.

Travis just laughed "Sure, if you can catch me. Later dude."

I crossed my arms over my chest as everyone stared at us when Travis walked by them with me in his arms, I wanted to disappear into the ground below for the remainder of my life, never had I been so embarrassed. I hadn't noticed it before but he had a light scar hidden under his hairline which his younger brother Connor didn't have, I guess this was how I was going to be able to tell the difference.

He was surprisingly strong for a skinny guy though.

"I can walk now." I grumbled once we had reached the Athena cabin. Travis set me on my feet.

I stumbled backwards but he caught me.

"Whoa, careful there Elspeth." His voice was soft and silky like we were in a chick-flick. Guys in real life didn't have sparkling eyes! Guys in real life didn't have sunrays softly touching their hair! Guys in real life don't have a killer smile that made my heart flutter! I shook my head. No! Enough of this lovey-dovey stuff! I walked quickly away from him into my cabin. Travis flopped down on a random bank while I nibbled on the sweet ambrosia. My gash healed instantly.

"Nice place." Travis commented.

I shrugged then pulled a random book from the shelf. I Am Number Four by Pittacus Lore, most preffered the movie but I loved the book. I sat at my desk and started to read the first chapter.

Travis walked over to a bunk and did something then laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to find my brother; gods know where he's gone. I'll see you later Elspeth."

I turned around suddenly annoyed about the way he always called me Elspeth and never Elle like everyone else who knew me.

"Why do you call me Elspeth?" I asked once he was at the door.

"Because it's different and I like different." with that said he left with a smile.

I tossed my book aside and fell onto my bunk with an idiotic smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Written by OxIzzyxO **

"Abby!"

_'Just keep walking,'_ I told myself as I half-walked-half-ran to the amphitheater.

"Abby!" _Just keep going. It's only a matter of time before he gives up. _

"ABBY!" I winced and stopped dead in my tracks. Turning around slowly, I glared at the taller boy.

"What is it Connor?" I said, the exasperation clear in my voice. He didn't respond. "Well?"

He hesitated. "You're mad at me."

Now, I may be wrong. But I'm pretty sure that this is a face-palm moment.

So that's exactly what I did.

"Yes, Connor. Yes, I am." He stared at me.

"But why?"

My ears turned hot and I did my best to glare at the Son of Hermes.

"Because you stole my BRA!" Connor's eyebrows lifted.

"You're still mad about _that?_ But I apologized and everything!"

"_So?_ That doesn't make it okay!" Connor sighed, rubbing his temples and I relaxed slightly. He looked so...I don't know. Grown up.

"Look," Connor started "I said I was sorry, and gave it back to you the moment you asked for it." Well, that's true. Perhaps I'm just over-reacting. Maybe I should just move on. I mean, this is normal when hanging around Hermes kids, right? In fact, I'm probably lucky he didn't go parading it sound camp. "Plus, you figured it out before I could even put it onto Ebay."

...What?

"What?!" Connor's eyes went wide.

"Uh...You look...pretty..today?"

I took a deep breath. "Connor Stoll."

"Um, yeah?"

"I'm going to kill you!" I reached out to grab at his collar, but, being as quick as he is, Connor dodged my grip; but I used this oppertunity to slug him in the side.

"Owie!" Connor yelped, grabbing both of my wrists. "Well great. Thanks to you I'm going to have a booboo later." _Is he mocking me?_ I admit I'm not the strongest, but my forte is long range fighting. My hand-to-hand isn't all that great. I tugged at my wrists trying to get them free. Damn you Connor Stoll and your iron grip!

"Abby," Connor called to me, but I wouldn't stop. "Abby," He said again, squeezing my wrists a little more. I tried to to twist his arms off of me. "Abby!" Connor tugged me upward until my tip toes were bairly on the ground and my chest was pressed against his. Though, his advantage of height left about four or five inches between our faces. "Will you calm down? I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again, I promise!"

I stared into his eyes for several minutes. When had Connor become so...Agressive? Domanant? It was a side of him that I doubted came out often, but it made my cheeks grow warm.

"O-okay." Connor waited for a moment, before setting me back on my feet and smiling as he relleased my wrists.

"Cool," he said. "Well, I gotta go. I have planning to do."

"Y-yeah. Bye," I waved at him as he ran towards his cabin.

"Oh...My...Gods." I jumped and turned to Cara who had, without my knowing, come to stand right next to me. She smiled wickidly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Cara said, leaning on the cabin behind her. "After that reaction," She jestured to my wrists "I just can't wait to see what he does to you next."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean? Connor promised he wouldn't do anything anymore."

Cara gaved me a pointed look "Yeah. The son of the God of Pranks and Liars promised not to pull anymore pranks on you and you _believe_ him?" She tipped her head at my before skipping off to Zeus knows where.

Oh no.

What in Hades had I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six of Misery Loves Company by LadyGaara28 on deviantART.**

The voices around me seemed to be on mute, the people who passed seemed to pass in slow motion. Everything was hazy and I couldn't see right.

A hand laid itself on my shoulder softly. I flinched at the touch and everything sped up again. Ever since yesterday my mind had been in a weird haze but in a way it was a good thing. It meant I wasn't thinking about yesterday's embarrassing encounter with Travis Stoll.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded "Yeah, just um daydreaming, nothing to worry about."

She smiled warmly and said "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad" before walking over to Percy's table. This was one of the reasons why I loved Annabeth like an older sister. She was great to talk to, even if you didn't want to tell her, she still assured you that everything was gonna be alright.

Byron still hadn't talked to me since yesterday. In a way I was thankful but in another way I was sad because he was one of my closest friends.

Byron was laughing with a girl from the Apollo cabin in the line to eat. I didn't know her but once he waved her goodbye he sat down next to me.

"Hey." I said in a small voice.

"Hey Elle, beautiful day today, oh when one of the Stoll brothers gave me my book this morning he gave me this too. I don't know why but he asked me to give it to you." he pulled out a brown paper bag and laid it on the table carefully "do you think we should throw it in the lake?" he wondered. I shrugged and reached over for it. Inside was a Lady Antebellum CD; the new one wasn't due to be released for another month in this state.

I gasped happily "I can't believe it! I can't believe him! How did he get this? I didn't even think it was possible that he could get it! Byron this is my favourite band!"

Byron watched me suspiciously "How does he even know your favourite music genera? let alone band. I didn't even know that…" he sounded hurt. "You never asked silly. Let's hang out this afternoon, have some fun or something, I dunno."

Byron smiled and shook my hand "Deal, but I just think it's weird that's all. Anyway why didn't you tell me you liked country music?"

I stood up and gave some of my breakfast to the gods then collected my CD. Byron followed me out of the dinning pavilion "Whatever Elle but it is just strange don't you think?" he urged.

"Not really, I um talked to him and he asked." I answered shyly. Byron stopped in his tracks. "Who is 'he'?"

I walked back to him "Travis Stoll, he I fell into one of his pranks set for Percy and I guess he felt bad. See you later." I said before running off.

Two seconds after I put had put the CD in my laptop I had started dancing. Thankfully my half-brothers and sisters were out playing a game of soccer (football) so I had the cabin to myself well at least I thought I did…

Someone tapped loudly on the door. I didn't hear it over the music so kept I dancing along to the rhythm.

"Nice moves."

I jumped a metre of the ground.

"Dear gods! Don't do that!" I scolded angrily.

Travis Stoll laughed then clutched his head in pain and fell to his knees. I stood there paralysed as he groaned and winced in pain. I could feel myself inside his head. I was crushing his brain with my brainwaves.

He looked up at me. His face was scrunched up in pain and a large stream of blood was pouring from nose. "Elspeth, please stop." He groaned then realised a sigh of relief and fell onto his stomach.

I gasped only realising now what I had done.

"Are you alright? Travis? Say something!" I called in a panic. He wasn't moving. I rolled him onto his chest then pressed my head against his heart. It was still beating! Strongly in fact… before I could pull away Travis wrapped his arms around me "Gotcha, that'll teach you to fry my brain." He said cheekily but weakly.

"I didn't mean to. It just… happens. Are you alright?" I asked against his chest. He shrugged then let go of me and we sat up. I blushed and looked away when I realised how close we had been. It was so… natural that I hadn't even noticed.

"Can you tell me how you did that? Since I was the victim I have a right to know." He said carefully as he wiped his nose on his sleeve making a streak of blood on his face. I grabbed a cloth from the bathroom then started cleaning his face.

"It um always happens when I'm angry. I can't do it purposely but what happens is that I send out powerful brainwaves in general, more powerful then most children of Athena and when I get mad the brainwaves are focused and they inflict damage on the person I'm looking at. Like when you fry ants with a magnifying glass. My brainwaves are the sun, anger is the magnifying glass and the person I'm angry at is the ant." I explained sadly.

Travis thought about this then scooted over and put his arm around my shoulders. "I think it's pretty cool if it was controlled. You should tell your friend Byron, he's a smart guy and could help you." He said with a smile then staggered to his feet. I wrapped one arm around his waist to stop him falling.

'We Owned the Night' played from my laptop. A mischievous grin spread across his face. He grabbed my waist with one hand and placed the other in my hand. We started dancing slowly in a circle as the music played a soft melody. I couldn't help but giggle at how stupid this was.

Travis twirled me around smoothly. My casual dress twirled around my legs.

We danced around the cabin until the rest of the album finished.

"Your light on your feet, think I might have to start calling you Twinkle Toes." He joked with a sly grin "You better not, or I'll fry you again." I joked back mimicking his grin. He led me over to my table while he sat in Byron's chair.

He looked out the window in thought then opened his mouth as if to say something but he closed it again.

"What?" I asked when he looked at me.

He shook his head "Nothing, you're just so… I can't believe I actually came here today. I was gonna help Connor with a huge prank on the Hephaestus cabin. I guess I should say thanks for ruining my day."

I stared at him totally bewildered. Whatever I had been expecting… it wasn't this.

"How is that my fault?" I asked as my temper started to rise.

"Because it's the way you look! Your apple smelling, weird rainbow hair! Your eyes that I just get lost in and you're perfectly shaped lips that just scream for me to kiss them but I can't! It's your entire fault I'm here and ditched my brother! I can't believe you made me do that!" he yelled then suddenly stood up knocking the chair over "Get out." I mumbled angrily.

"What?" he asked.

"I said GET OUT! I know why you came here! You knew I had a secret so you used your Hermes trickery to get me to tell you! I can't believe how stupid I was! Now you're going to tell everyone I'm a mind-frying-freak! GET OUT!" I screamed angrily as I knocked my own chair over.

Travis scowled at me. Fear shot through me but I didn't let him know that.

"I would never hit that low Elspeth and for thinking that you've just made the List and trust me when I say this Twinkle Toes. The List is not a place you want to be."

Then he left.

I refused to cry. I threw away my apple-smelling shampoo and conditioner then ran out to find Byron. As soon as I stepped one bare foot out of my cabin a rope fastened its self around my ankle and I flew upwards.

"TRAVIS!" I screamed angrily. I pulled my dress around my knees but not before Travis could snap a few pictures "I warned you Elspeth. The List is not a place you want to be, but hey I guess you were right, we are too very different people. Peace out sucker!" he said before he ran off.

I pulled a small dagger from my bra (always good to have handy) and cut myself down.

By the time I had reached my Athena brothers and sisters, pictures of me in my Snoopy underwear were flying around everywhere. People who didn't even know about my existence where snickering as I walked past.

Byron gave me a light hug when I saw him.

"Looks like you've got a Stoll Monkey on your back." He commented as we escaped to the forest.

"Thanks of stating the obvious Byron- ahhhhh!"

I fell waist deep in some green and silver goo

"Great! This is just so freaking perfect. Arg this stuff stinks!"

Travis appeared out from a bush grinning "Well, well, well, look who stumbled across my skunk pit. That there in which you are standing in is a beautiful combination of skunk spray, Pegasus crap, a pinch of harpy drool, a dollop dog piss and a chuck load of liquefied rotten meat. Have fun getting all that stink off Twinkle Toes." He laughed, took yet another picture then fled before Byron could mangle him.

I slammed my fits into the sticky sludge but that only made it squirt up and hit me in the face. Byron looked appalled. Byron never got angry but right now he looked like he was ready to commit murder.

After a very long shower I didn't even bother with dinner. I just went straight to bed still smelling like Travis's skunk pit.

Curse him to Hades.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just as a warning, this chapter was actually written by both authors, but is at Abby's POV. **

I made my way toward the bathroom; shoulders slumped and feet dragging behind me. My hair and clothes were dusted white and the places on my back an sides where I had been hit ached with the promise of bruising.

'Stupid Hermes Cabin and their Flour Bombs...Stupid Chiron for letting them off the hook like that...Stupid Connor for doing this to me!'

The bathroom was empty, and the silence was a little more than eerie. I walked to a sink and looked into the mirror, almost screaming at the sight of myself.

For the past week Connor and his siblings (but mostly Connor) had put me through hell. It came to the point where I no longer felt safe. There was always something in my bed, always something inside my trunk, always something waiting for me just around the corner...

My blue eyes were dull and weighed down by dark circles, my hair looked like rotted hay and my skin was paler than usual. Due to the constant fatigue caused by paranoia, my shirt was on backwards and I have probably been forgetting to use conditioner.

I stared at my horrible reflection for another moment or so before sighing and dropping my elbows onto the table and hiding my face in my hands. I yelped as the door was flung open and a figure stumbled in. I almost thought it might be Connor, but the person was obviously female, and had seemed to have gone through the same treatment as myself.

She too was bathed in white powder from head to toe, and I immediately felt awful. Did she get hit because of me? Did she get in the way of my attack? I mentally kicked myself until a memory resurfaced.

Kayla had told me a few days back that she thought the Stolls were trying to kill the female populace. When I asked why, she rolled her eyes at me and informed me that while I was being tortured by Connor, another girl (Athena, I think) was getting the same from Travis.

Could this be her? Were those wicked Stolls joining forces against us? Oh Gods...

"Um hey, do you mind if I wash up a bit do you? I can go somewhere else if you'd like. Travis has practically got the whole camp against me ever since I fell in his Skunk Pit last week so it's understandable"

The girl turned and upon seeing her profile, I immediately knew exactly who she was.

Elspeth Kurt.

Some of my more distasteful siblings had been snickering over a picture of her in Snoopy undies for a while now. My stomach churned. Had I been moping around and feeling sorry for myself while this girl has been going through such ridicule? How selfish can you get?

"NO!" I half screamed and shook my head. "No, stay! It would be nice to have some company, after all." I smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, um you don't mind me asking what has happened to you. Um I'm Elspeth by the way."

My smile widened as Elspeth walked over to a sink and turned on the water. "Hello Elspeth, my name is Abby." I took a paper towel from the dispenser and set it under warm water. "As for what happened to me...Well, I'm being targeted by a Stoll. And judging by our matching outfits I'd say it's the same for you," I grinned and gestured to our flour covered clothes.

I took the paper towel out from under the water and, using my index finger, drew a smilie face into the flour on my forehead. Elspeth laughed.

"It's nice to meet you and yeah you got it dead right. What did you do to upset Connor so much?" I shrugged. "Travis and I got into an argument. It was so stupid and arg I dunno. Everything was going so well, I thought he was a nice guy but he just spat in my face." She looked around nerviously for a moment before continueing to wash her face.

I pursed my lips. "Wow. He sounds like a jerk." I pulled my hair out of the high ponytail and frowned at the cloud of flour that erupted from my blonde locks. "So...You think he might like you? My Auntie Sarah always used to tell me that guys made fun of the girls they like," I said as I stuck my head under the faucet and began to rinse out the powder. I sighed. "As for what I did to Connor; I have to idea. I mean, he isn't mad at me. He still talks to me and everything, and it's not like he makes fun of me."

I pulled out my head from the sink and rung out my hair. I almost flipped it back, but the realization that it would only get dirty again from the flour on my back stopped me.

"We," I said, looking to Elspeth "Are going to need new clothes."

"He sure is acting like one. The fact that he might like me… I doubt it. I mean who puts a fish under your pillow as a sign of affection?" She stopped for a moment. "Connor could be doing that to you." I sigh sadly as I wiped my arm free off the evil powder "At least you guys are on pleasantries." She said as she coughed on some powder. "Your right about new clothes. How will we get back without being pranked again?"

I bit my lip as all the blood ran upward and turned my face bright red. Slapping a paper towel over my face to hide it, I mumbled "N-never mind about Connor! Affection comes in many different forms. Maybe Travis is just trying to hide his feelings?"

I stood straight again as my coloring returned to normal. I drummed my fingers on the counter in thought. "You're right," I stated "We can't leave. We need someone to go get some clothes for us..."

I made my way over to the door and cracked it open just wide enough to detect any movement. Nothing happened for a few minutes or so. Then...

The flung open the enterence and grabbed the person by the arm, dragging them in and slamming the door behind us.

"H-hey! What's going on!"

I looked up at our captor, only to meet the sea-green orbs of one Perseus Jackson.

He looked back and fourth between Elspeth and I for a moment, before he burst out laughing.

"You look ghosts with a mad hair-day and I've seen my fair share of ghost."

Elspeth rolled her eyes. "I know, blame the Stoll Twins."

I pouted and folded my arms across my chest. "Whatever, Percy. We need you to do us a favor."

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh...This isn't one of those mafia things, is it?"

...

I stepped forward and slapped Percy on the head lightly. "No." I said as Percy rubbed the spot. "We just need you to go get us some clothes. Pleeeeaaase?" I put my hands together in front of my chin and tilted my head down slightly to activate puppy dog eyes.

Percy and I weren't that close, but that wasn't really saying much, sense Percy was good friends with almost everyone in camp. I suppose I had taken on the role of "younger sister" in Percy's mind, along with Cara and some of the other girls at camp.

Percy sighed and placed a hand on my head. "Okay, Okay. And just how do I do that." I smiled.

"Just go to our cabins and get us clothes."

Then Percy made a face. "What all-ah...What all do you need?" A blush spread across his cheeks and my own.

Elspeth hide her face. "Just um if Bryon's there he'll know what I need and where it is."

Percy then turned to me.

"Well what do you need? I was sort of supposed to meet up with Annabeth soon."

I rolled my eyes. "Just find Bryon and Kayla and tell them where we are." Percy smiled gratefully.

"Awesome. I don't wanna be late~ I'm walking Annabeth to her cabin."

"Yes Jackson. We all know you have a girlfriend. Now go!" I opened the door and gave him a slight push. Once he was gone, I turned to Elspeth.

"You know," I started "Even though he is a total moron, they're really cute together."

Elspeth nodded. "Annabeth wouldn't shut up about how cute he was when they started going out. Who knew a moron and a smart girl would end up together?" She leaned against a wall, and after a few minutes of silence asked "So um you like Connor Stoll?"

My cheeks flared up red and I swung my head down, pretending to shake some imaginary flour out of my hair.

"What-" My voiced cracked "What makes you think that?"

"Even a heartless son of Ares could figure it out." She rolled her eyes. "But you do tend to blush and get nervous whenever the topic is brought up when we converse."

I winced. "Is it that obvious?" I shook my head. "I don't even know why I like him. I mean, I should hate him, right? He torments me...But I- Oh! I don't know!" I slumped forward and put my head in my hands.

Elspeth place a warm hand on my shoulder. "We can't choose who we like Abby. There is a famous dead philosopher that said 'the heart wants what the heart wants, even that which is worst for it" She said, smiling.

I let out a shaky breath. It was really nice to see Elspeth smile; it was reassuring, in a sense. I smiled back as best I could and shooed away the heavy feeling in my stomach.

"Okay," I said, determination in my stance. "I like Connor Stoll," I watched myself in the mirror as I said it. There was no indication of any doubt or uncertainty in my reflection.

I'm not sure why, or even if it was a good thing, but it felt wonderful to admit it. Like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

Elspeth smiled again. "It's good to hear you admit it."

This fantastic feeling washed over me and a smug grin etched itself onto my face. I opened my mouth to thank Elspeth, but was interrupted when the door opened.

"Wow," Kayla breathed. "Ya look good."

"Oh, hush you!" Kayla rolled her eyes and handed both Elspeth and I a neatly folded pile of clothing.

"Thank you so much. I feel bad for not knowing your name." Elspeth said as she looked over her clothes.

Kayla just shrugged her shoulders and waved lazily as she jogged back out the door. I turned and entered one of the stalls and slowly began to strip myself of the flour-covered clothing.

"Feels much better." I heard a stall door open.

"You look much better too. White isn't your colour twinkle toes."

"Go away Travis! Or I'll fry you!"

I jumped at the sound of a male voice and flung open the stall door just in time to see Travis running out of the girl's bathroom. I stepped towards the door to close it. A hand reached put and stopped me just before the knob latched.

Connor stepped in close. And not like let's-have-a-friendly-conversation-close. More like you're-invading-my-personal-bubble-close. Wide eyed, I opened and closed my mouth, at a loss of words.

Connor set his hand on the juncture between my neck and shoulder. Using his thumb, he traced he line of my throat slowly, before dropping his hand back to his side.

I stared at him. "Wh..."

Connor lifted his hand between us, rubbing white powder between his thumb and forefinger. "You missed a spot." He winked, and was gone before I could react.

"hello Abby? Are you ok?"

A hand flashed before my face and I jerked back. "Oh! Yeah, I-I'm alright," I said as I fidgeted with my with my hands preyed to everything good in life that my face wasn't the color of a firetruck. I looked at the clock; the campfire would be staring soon, and a little sister of mine had made me promise to sing with her. "Well," I started "It was really great to meet you, maybe... we could talk sometime?"

Elspeth nodded and smiled. "Most defiantly, that is if we live that long. Who knows what those brothers have in store for us. See you later."

I smiled and waved as Elspeth sprinted towards the cabins. I then took a deep breath, looking both ways to insure nothing was waiting for me, and jogged to meet up with my siblings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight, Written by LadyGaara28 on DeviantArt. **

I slammed the door behind me. I had just about had it to Travis Stoll! I hated running from place to place in the shadows like some freaking ninja! I am a daughter of Athena! NOT A NINJA!

I angrily slumped into my bed. Bryon was at his desk as were many of my other brothers and sisters. The all gave me an amused look before going back to their work. Byron simply said "Hey" before he went back to his work on wormholes and other universes.

I eventually fell asleep through my anger.

When I woke in the morning I was alone. I guess I had slept through Annabeth's wake-up call.

I got dressed into a pair of my old faded jeans and a WWF (wildlife welfare foundation) shirt. I wondered around in the shadows barefoot until I came to the forest and snuck around carefully until I found a large tree which climbed. Once up in the breeze, I relaxed. This tree had the best view over the camp.

I heard a rustle from my left. I spun around and saw a Stoll Brother sneak out of a bush. I focused on his face and saw the little scar which made Travis different from his brother. I grinned evilly, I don't usually like payback but this time I just had to do it, after a week worth of torment… you'd want to do the same thing.

I snuck out onto a low branch as he circled a larger tree. I waited until he moved again then pounced on him like a jungle cat.

I dug my nails into his neck angrily. He yelled in protest "WHAT IN HADES?!"

I jumped off him and watched has he got up and brushed himself off. He looked at me in total shock. I smirked satisfied.

"Nicely played Elle, but I did deserve it. I was… listen can we talk?" he said nervously. Now it was my turn to be in shock. "What? Why?"

He shrugged "Because well I've been an ass to you. I couldn't figure out what I wanted." He tried to explain. I just stood there speechless before I turned on one heel and stormed away. For one, he had called me what my father used to call me, another was that he thinks after what he has put me through he could just say sorry and it'll all be ok.

"Elspeth wait!" he called as he ran after me. I turned around angrily "What? You think that just an apology will make things all right?!" I snapped. He held his hands up to his head slightly "Careful, please. I- I talked to Connor and he said I was being an idiot. To make it up for you I- I- I wanted to ask you out. Like on a date." He stammered. Again he had made my words escape me. Abby had been right. Travis walked closer when I didn't respond. He put one hand against my shoulder and gently pushed me back until I was up against a tree. I tried to move but it was like I was frozen. This had never happened to me before. A part of me wanted to know what he would do but another part wanted to bash the shit out of him. I tried to move my arms but Travis carefully grabbed both my wrist and held them up near my head against the tree then started to lean closer to me.

I tried to push back but Travis was strong. "Travis… please don't, I don't want to go out with you." I whispered. He studied my face. He must know it's a lie. "I said let go of me." I said a bit more sternly. Travis didn't release his grip but moved his body closer to mine. Our bodies were almost touching. I wanted to kiss him; I wanted him to kiss me. All those pranks seemed like a nightmare and this was reality, I saw every detail of his face, his perfect eyes, the fine scar that separated him from his brother, a very light shower of freckles sprinkled across his nose that I never noticed before. A smile played across his lips then he closed the millimetres that were separating us. His lips barely touched mine before he pulled back to look at me. I was blushing but not refusing anymore, the side of me that wanted just this, a kiss, had won. He let my arms drop and gently held both side of my face and kissed me again.

His lips lightly and slowly moving around mine, slowly he increased the pressure and used his lips to gradually part my own. As our mouths opened together, he increased pressure a bit more and continued to slightly move his lips on mine. He reduced pressure a bit and moved his lips again then in then increased pressure. His arms were around me and he held me close. I tangled my fingers in his hair then we broke apart.

We both breathed in sweet deep breaths. It Travis was my first kiss and it was not what I had expected it to be. I had heard stories of bad kissers from older campers. Slobbery chins, grabby hands everywhere…

I don't know about what others would think but I thought that was the best kiss I would receive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of Misery Loves Company By OxIzzyxO **

Percy Jackson was gone.

I sat with my siblings at the Apollo table, eyes wide in shock and fear. I gripped and twisted my braid in order to hide the violent trembling of my hands.

Chiron stood before the entire camp, saddness overwriting his facial features. Annabeth stood next to him. I couldn't see her face; her head was down and therefore her expression hidden. But I imagion she must be even more distraught than anyone...

Word is she had spent the entire morning running rampant in search of the son of Poseidon, dragging alone several of her siblings and even some of the Hermes kids. Soon enough, almost everyone in the camp was looking for him. According to Will, they'd tried to Iris message him dozens of times, but nothing worked. By lunch, Chiron rounded up the entire camp, and announced Percy's offical status: missing.

I looked around at my siblings. Several of my sisters were crying, along with countless other campers. Will had his head in his hands, and even Tony seemed just a little more than upset. He looked up from next to me, and our eyes met. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I chocked down a sob.

I'm not entirely sure what it is about Percy disapearing that's just so devestating; and at the same time, it's completly obvious. In one way or another, Percy is a role model to all of us. He is so important. He's our hero.

He's family.

My eyes darted across the pavilian. It seemed everyone was grieveing: Katie Gardener stared blankly at the spot on the table in front of her, the permanent bags under Pollux's eyes seemed darker and a deep frown was plastered over his face, Malcolm stared at Annabeth sympathetically, little Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin attempted to hide her tear-streaked face in her brother Mitchell's shirt, Clarisse La Rue was red with rage, and even though Jake Mason wasn't here due to his...ah, injuries, in my mind I could see him pinching the bridge of his nose and exhailing deeply.

I then caught sight of Elspeth. I wonder how she's taking all of this. She seemed like a really good person, and I hoped she wasn't too torn up.

Movement in the corner of my eye grabbed my attention and my gaze snapped to meet Connor's. He waved his hand at me and mouthed _Meet me at my cabin after._ I nodded. Chiron had insisted that we continue our daily activities, and while normally I would protest against missing archery, I would much rather talk to Connor right now.

After a short speech about how everything was going to be alright, (even though it felt like nothing would ever be okay ever again) we were dismissed to our activities.

I tugged on Will's sleeve. "Uh...I really need to go talk to Jake." Jake and I had slept next to eachother on the floor of the Hermes cabin during the one night I had spent there, and he let me talk to him all night, even though he had been working all day. Even after I was claimed, I would visit the Hermes cabin and we would just talk. When he was finally claimed by Hepheastus, he had burst into cabin seven and practially squeezed me to death.

He was probably my best friend ever.

Sure, I had had some great friends back in Miami. But it was different. Jake understands things that they could never even comprehend. He can help me with problems that only demigods have, and for that, I'm thankful.

Unfortunately, Jake had sort of been attacked by the giant, bronze dragon that stalked the woods of Camp Half Blood. He wouldn't be able to make it anywhere besides bed for quite a while.

Will nodded at me and I raced in the directions of the cabins. I felt a little bad for using Jake as an excuse, but there was no way Will would ever let me go if I had said I was going to see Connor. Plus, I would probably visit in on Jake after my secret meeing with the son of Hermes anyway.

I knocked lightly on the door to cabin eleven. A muffeled voice responded "Come in!"

Connor sat on the edge of his bed. He had a bottom bunk, and I assumed that Travis must sleep in the one above his. The sheets were messy and strewn about, and several items pocked out from under the matress. He motioned me over, and I sat next to him.

We were silent for several minutes, until he spoke up.

"Are...are you okay?" His voice was weak and hesitent. I took my time before answering.

"I-...I think so." I turned towards him, and our eyes met. "Are you?"

He exhailed, sustaining eye contact. "Yeah..." We stared at eachother.

"Abby.."

"Yes, Connor?"

"I'm really sorry."

My eyes narrowed. "For what?"

Connor reached out his hand and took a hold of my braid, feeling it's texture and tugging at it lightly. "For everything I've done to you for the past few days," His and creeped higher and higher up towards my head. "I've been really mean to you...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and that I...I.."

His hand pressed against the back of my head, and like lighting had struck, I was immersed in the warmth of Connor. His arms that wrapped tightly around me pressing me flush against him, and my face was burried in his neck so that the strong tendon rested across the bride of my nose. I gripped at his sides tightly, and he dug his nose into my hair, breathing in and out steadily.

"I'm just really sorry, okay?"

My heart beat loud and hard, and my face felt like hot coals. "O-okay.." I said, my lips brushing across his adam's apple.

Several minutes passed with Connor still holding me, and I slowly calmed down. My face turned to a less dramatic pink, though it probably wasn't even relatively near my regular skin tone. I relaxed into him, and wrapped my arms around his lean torso.

"I'm sorry for all of those pranks, Abby..."

"You're still going to do them, aren't you?"

"Absoloutely."

I forwned, but didn't pull away. It felt too good to be this close to him. So safe and warm.

"The question is," He started, pulling me away. My hands returned to his sides, but his traveled up; coming to cup my jaw as his shoulders bent over me. "Will you forgive me again?"

He was leaning towards me. The minimal space between us disapearing bit by bit; I closed my eyes and gasped "Yes.."

"Great!" Connor shoved me away from him and stood off the bed, stretching. "That's a relief."

My face turned hot again and I stood to walk towards the door.

"Abby-"

Connor's hand snatched mine and he dragged me into a half hug. "Don't get so worked up," he chuckeled. '_Is he mocking me?' _I thought bitterly, frowning even deeper. Connor laughed again, pecked the top of my head, and lightly pushed me towards the door. "I'll see you later, Abby-Dear."

I stomped into the Hepheastus cabin, not even bothering to knock; I came here enough that it didn't really matter.

"Abby!" Harley exclaimed as he attacked me, slinging his arms around my waist and putting his cheek against my stomach. I chuckled and ruffeled his hair. "Hey there, Har. How've you been?"

Harley took a couple steps away. "Pretty good. Jake's been waiting to see you, you know!"

"Harley! Shut your trap!" Jake yelled from his bed and I giggled.

"Hey Harley. Why don't you come help me forge this sword, eh?" Nyssa said, grabbing Harley by the hand and dragging him out before he could reply, leaving Jake and I alone. I made my way over to him and sat on the edge of his bed after he did his best to motion me over, feeling a slight deja-vu.

"How are you doing?"

Jake grunted. "Are you kidding me? I'm dieing of bordom here. I can't do anything! I can't even defend myself! Nicci came after me with a marker the other day and I couldn't do anything about it!" I burst into laughter. Nicci was a small, Italian daughter of Hepheastus that tended to take on the more intricate and detailed jobs in the forge. She didn't speak much english, so the only way to communicate with her was in Ancient Greek, though her siblings did try their best to learn as much Italian as they could.

A thought entered Jake's head and the atmosphere changed.

"What do you think happened to him?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jake half whispered back. I reached behind me and grabbed his hand. "I just hope he's ok."

"Me, too."

"...Hey Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"What's on your back?"

"What?" I twisted my upper body and ran my hand down my back until I felt paper. Peeling the green sticky note off my back, it read: _"Pinch me!"_ in scratchy hand writing.

"Really Connor?! Really?!"

Jake raised an eyebrow "You've been hanging with Stoll?"

"Not really." I crumpld up the note and threw it into the incinerator.

"Is that so? Word is, you've been targeted by one of those suckers for over a week now."

"Just because he pranks me does not mean that there is anything going on between us-"

"I never said there was." Jake grinned, and I nearly vomited; narrowing my eyes at him.

"You are to tell no one!"

Jake made a slight motion with his shoulders that told me if he weren't in a full body cast, he would have been holding his hands in from of his chest devensivley. "No one will find out about your boyfriend, I swear!" Had he not been injured, I would have slapped him.

"We are not dating!"

"Maybe not now," Jake started "But no one knows what may happen in the future."

"Rachel does."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Okay, so are you gonna go ask her whether or not you and Connor end up dating?" I pursed my lips and shook my head.

Jake chuckled. "It's really good to see you, Abby."

"You too, Jake."


	10. Chapter 75

**Chapter Sevent and a Half. Written by LadyGaara28 on DeviantArt. (Elspeth's POV)**

I coughed through the cloud of white dust. Flour filled my lungs and clung to every part of my body possible. My arms, back and legs ached from where I had been hit, and added a new patch of bruises to add to the count. This week had been like a week in Hades. Travis had stayed true to his promise and pranked me any chance he got. Even with Byron and Blake as my lookouts, Travis has still managed to put a dead fish under my pillow, jelly in my socks, thumb-tacks on my chair, slammed a door in my face, attacked me with pink paint-balls, scared my Pegasus causing me to fall and land on my back, he locked me in the bathroom, replaced my new strawberry foaming face-scrub with shaving cream, countless of times he ensnared me with a rope, poured maple syrup and feathers on top of me while we were playing Capture the Flag, pushed me down hills, tripped me whenever he came near, sold one of my Snoopy-underwear sets on e-bay –it went for $20-, drilled a hole in my kayak, rigged one of my books to squirt me with some sticky and hard goo that almost broke my nose. He even put itching powder in my favourite shirt, how childish was that?!

His latest prank was Flour Bombs.

I was on the verge of insanity. I hated Travis with every part of my being.

I stumbled into the nearest bathroom. Someone else was there but she looked as run-down and covered in flour as I was.

She yelped like someone had just pocked her with a hot iron rod.

I stood there frozen, who was this other girl? More importantly I wanted to know if she had gotten hit because of me.

"Um hey, do you mind if I wash up a bit do you? I can go somewhere else if you'd like. Travis has practically got the whole camp against me ever since I fell in his Skunk Pit last week so it's understandable" I said shyly. It was true, the whole camp had been calling me The Skunk but a few nicer campers who had fallen victim to the same treatment.

The blond girl looked at me as if she knew who I was. She looked just about my age but there was a kind look about her. She looked slightly guilty for some reason.

"NO!" she suddenly half screamed as I turned to leave. She shook her head "No, stay! It would be nice to have some company, after all." She smiled and placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

I was bewildered. I had expected her to turn me away like everyone else. Even though she looked like she'd been to Hades and back, she still put on a smile. I had to admire her for that; I myself hadn't smiled in the longest of time.

"Thanks, um you don't mind me asking what has happened to you. Um I'm Elspeth by the way." I said with a thankful smile and started washing my face "this flour is never going to come out." I complained to myself when I saw my reflection in the slightly dusty mirror. Who knew that Travis would have such an accurate and strong throwing arm?

The girl smiled again. "Hello Elspeth, my name is Abby." Abby, I knew this name. She was the friendly archer from the Apollo cabin.

She walked over to the sink next to mine and took a paper towel from the dispenser. She ran it under warm water as she answered my question.

"As for what happened to me… Well, I'm being targeted by a Stoll and judging but our matching outfits I'd say it's the same for you," she grinned as she gestured to our flour covered clothes then drew a smilie face into the flour on her forehead.

I laughed at the silly action. It felt good to laugh again.

"It's nice to meet you and yeah you've got it dead right. What did you do to upset Connor so much?" I asked curiously as I grabbed a handful of paper towels and started dampening them under the running tap. "Travis and I got into an argument. It was so stupid and arg I dunno. Everything was going so well, I thought he was a nice guy but he just spat in my face." I explained with a hit of sorrow in my voice. I only realised what I had just said and spun around to see if Travis is eavesdropping. Having him literally spit would not be good.

I sighed when I realised he was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed one of the paper towels and started cleaning my face.

Abby pursed her lips. "Wow, He sounds like a jerk." She said as she pulled her hair out from her high pony tail. A large cloud of white showered her even more. I had to hold bad a giggle.

"So…You think he might like you? My Auntie Sarah always used to tell me that guys made fun of the girls they like," she quickly stuck her head under the running water but continued talking "As for what I did to Connor; I had no idea. I mean, he isn't made at me. He still talks to me and everything, and it's not like he makes fun of me."

She rung out her hair then said as she turned to me "We are going to need new clothes."

"Travis sure is acting like one. The fact that he might like me… I doubt it. I mean who puts a fish under your pillow as a sign of affection?" I thought about this but another thought grabbed my attention "Connor could be doing that to you." I sigh sadly as I wiped my arms free of the evil powder "at least you guys are on pleasantries." As much as I hated it, I kept thinking back to our dance, about how it was so fun, carefree and natural.

I shook my head to clear my head but it just made flour explode from my hair. I half coughed and half laughed "Your right about new clothes. How will we get back to our cabins without being pranked again?"

Abby bit her lip with a blush. "N-never mind about Connor! Affection comes in many different forms. Maybe Travis is just trying to hide his feelings?" she suggested as her face turned its natural shade while I giggled. It was easy to tell that she had feelings for Connor, but I had to admit thought that Abby did have a point. Boys do have strange ways of expressing emotions. She drummed her fingers on the counter as she thought. I was really hoping she had an idea because in all honesty… I had nothing. My plan was to just wait until night then sneak out and that was as stupid as running in a field with landmines.

I stared curiously at the blond as she made her way to the door, peeked out then dragged in a body and slammed him against the door.

"H-hey what's going on?!"

I chuckled at our new captive. His beautiful green eyes met Abby's then my own. He got out of Abby's tight grasp then folded his arms across his chest as an attempt to look serious but he burst out laughing instead "You look like ghosts with a bad hair-day and I've seen my fair share of ghosts."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, blame the Stoll Twins."

Abby pouted then folded her own arms across her chest. "Whatever, Percy we need you to do us a favour."

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh… this isn't one of those mafia things is it..?"

She stepped forwards and slapped his lightly on the head "No, we just need you to go get us some clothes. Pleeeeaaase?" she said has she put her hands together in front of her chin then activated the Puppy Dog Eyes.

Percy sighed then placed a hand on Abby's head "Okay, okay and just how do I do that?" We both smiled.

"Just go to our cabins and get us clothes." Abby said simply. Percy made a face. "Well all-ah… What all do you need?" we all simultaneously shared a blush but I let my hair fall over my face to hide my embarrassment.

"Just um if Byron's there he'll know what I need and where it is." I mumbled with a glance up at Percy. Relief flashed across his face. He turned to Abby.

"Well what do you need? I was sort of supposed to meet up with Annabeth soon." He stammered nervously. Abby just rolled her eyes "Just find Byron and Kayla and tell them where we are."

Percy smiled gratefully.

"Awesome. I don't wanna be late~ I'm walking Annabeth to her cabin."

"Yes Jackson. We all know you have a girlfriend. Now go!" she opened the door and pushed him out. Once he was gone she turned to me.

"You know," she started "even though he is a total moron, they're really cute together."

I nodded "Annabeth wouldn't shut up about how cute he was when they started going out. Who knew a moron and a smart girl would end up together?" I said down against the far wall. I kept thinking back to the dance Travis and I shared. It made me sad all over again. Why did I keep doing this to myself? I shook my head again to clear my thought. Thankfully only a little clump of flour fell out.

"So um you like Connor Stoll?" I asked shyly.

Abby swung her hair down to shake some invisible flour from her hair but I swore I saw her blush.

"What-" he voice cracked "what makes you think that?"

I just rolled my eyes "Even a heartless son of Ares could figure it out." I tried to joke. "But you do tend to blush and get nervous whenever the topic is brought up when we converse." I pointed out.

She winced. "It's it that obvious?" She shook her head "I don't even know why I like him. I mean, I should hate him right? He torments me… But I- Oh! I don't know!" slumped forwards as she put her head in her hands.

I stood up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "We can't choose who we like Abby. There is a famous dead philosopher that said 'the heart wants what the heart wants, even that which is worst for it'" I said with a smile. She let out a shaky breath but smiled back. "Okay," she said determination in her stance. "I like Connor Stool," she said to her reflection in the mirror. There wasn't any doubt or regret in her voice.

I beamed at her proudly "It's good to hear you admit it." I had only known Abby a few minutes but I could already tell she was very brave. I wouldn't have the guts to say something like that ever. Let alone with another person present.

A smug grin made its way to Abby's face. She opened her mouth as if to say something but the door opened.

"Wow," a girl breathed. "Ya look good."

"Oh, hush you!" Abby snapped but the girl just rolled her eyes as she handed us our clothes.

"Thank you so much. I feel bad for not knowing your name." I said apologetically as I checked my clothes over just in case Travis had put itching powder in them. Thankfully they were clean.

The girl shrugged then jogged out the door. Abby and I both entered different stalls to change out of our white outfits.

"That feels much better." I said with a sigh of relief as I stepped out of the stall.

"You look much better too. White isn't your colour twinkle toes." A familiar smooth voice said from the door. I gasped and bolted straight back into the stall "Go away Travis! Or I'll fry you!" I yelled angrily from behind the locked door. What was it with the guys at this camp?! How can they keep casually walking into the girls bathroom!?

I heard Abby's stall open and close. I stayed in my stall until I was sure Travis had gone. I peeked only to see Connor Stoll wink then bolt out the door.

I walked over to my new stunned friend and waved my hand in front of her face "Hello Abby? Are you ok?"

She jerked back "Oh! Yeah, I-I'm alright," her face was as red as a tomato. I wonder what Connor could have done. "Well," she started "It was really great to meet you; maybe… we could talk sometime?"

I nodded with a smile "Most defiantly, that is if we live that long. Who knows what those brothers have in store for us. See you later." I said before I crept out of the bathroom and made a mad dash for my cabin.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten, Written by LadyGaara28 on DeviantArt. **

At first I felt giddy and happy. I smiled up at him. Screw all the times he pranked me. He was still the guy I danced with for what seemed like an hour ago. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss me again but this time it was just a small sweet kiss that made my heart flutter. Wow that sounded cheesy, like straight out of one of those crappy teenage-girl-falls-in-love-with-some-hot-guy books.

"Looks like we're going out." he smirked. I pushed his chest away slightly "Don't think so Stoll." I grinned cheekily. I saw a flash of mischief then he suddenly tighten his grip around me and we toppled to the ground.

"You ass!" I laughed when we hit the soft grass "You know it and love it." he laughed back "Don't push it." I smiled.

"Go out with me." he demanded with a smile. I pretended to think hard then said "No."

Travis chuckled "You know you want to."

I shook my head before getting up off his chest. Travis pouted "What?" I asked with a smile.

"Get over here." he demanded happily but I shook my head "No."

Travis shrugged then took off his camp orange shirt and chucked it at my feet. I gasped WHY DID HE JUST DO THAT?! He just took his shirt off! In front of me! Like he didn't care at all!

I spun around on one heel so I couldn't see his muscular chest. "Why did you do that?" I grumbled, my face turning as red as a tomato. "So see your face. Come on. Lets just watch the clouds or something. I won't bite…. Hard." he joked.

I shook my head "Put your shirt back on."

"No, its too hot under that thing. Oh course I won't object if you take yours off." he said seriously.

I spun around only to come face to face with him "I have target practice with the Apollo cabin." was my excuse but Travis didn't buy it. He cradled my cheek with his hand and leaned down to kiss me.

This kiss was just as good as the one before but more exhilarating. His hand wrapped around my wait and mine tangled themselves in his think dark curls.

When we finally broke apart he smiled but before he could say something I put my hand over his mouth "You can't keep doing that each time you want something okay?" I said sternly and he nodded under my palm "Good, come on. You wanted to watch the clouds or did you just want to kiss more?" I laughed.

We spent most of the day together and came back into the camp holding hands and smiling like two little kids that had done something really wrong.

We stopped smiling as soon as we arrived at dinner. Everyone had broken and crying faces. Even Clarisse looked upset. I searched the crowd for Abby. She was on the verge of tears like the others.

Byron rushed up to me, took one look at Travis then pulled me away to the Athena table where Annabeth was the worst of us all. I had never seen someone so beautiful look so bad.

With a small 'click' everyone suddenly made sense. Percy was gone.


End file.
